Imagination
Imagination (イマジネーション, en español: Imaginación) es el décimo cuarto single de la banda japonesa de rock, SPYAIR, de su cuarto álbum BEST. ''También es utilizado como tema de apertura de la primera mitad del anime de Haikyuu!!, es el primer opening, que abarca desde el episodio #1 al #14, para luego ser remplazado por Ah Yeah!!. Sinopsis Al principio se muestran las puertas del gimnasio de la Preparatoria Karasuno, a la siguiente secuencia se puede ver las zapatillas de Hinata y Kageyama, que son tomadas por estos mismo, se muestra a Hinata levantándose sus rodilleras adentro del gimnasio para luego acompañar a Kageyama en una en una caída en plancha. De inmediato empiezan a aparecer todos los jugadores del club, (Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Asumane, Yamaguchi, Kageyama y Hinata) luego juntan sus manos para empezar el entrenamiento. Despues de esto se muestra a Daichi recibiendo, Sugawara armando, Tanaka rematando, Tsukishima bloqueando, Nishinaya haciendo una secante, Yamaguchi defendiendo, y por ultimo Asahi rematando para que defiendan Ennoshita, Narita y Kinoshita. Luego de esto se muestra a Ikkei sacandole a Hinata para que reciba, siguiente de esto se muestra a Kageyama sacando de potencia. Para luego terminar con Shimizu tomando el tiempo con un cronometro mientras Kageyama y Hinata hacen el ataque "super rapido". Despues se muestra un flshback del Pequeño Gigante parado en el estadio de Tokyo en donde se juegan las Nacionales. Y al final Hinata corre desde la linea del fondo de la cancha para saltar a atacar una pelota, allí la imagen se congela y muestra a todos los jugadores y cuerpo tecnico desde arriba. Letra Versión corta (TV) |-|Japonés romanizado= Yureru kagerou suberidasu ase Hibikiau koe tatakiau kata Aketa mado kara sora ni tazuneta Oretachi kono natsu dou nandai ne Mr. Future Come on come on come on Wazuka demo chansu Come on come on come on Tsunaide oh Itsudatte dare datte soko ni tachitakute Machigatte iradatte mogakitsuzukete Never give up kono mama owaritaku wa nai Kono imagination wo kakaete ore wa iku yo Butsukatte korogatte tsuyoku naritakute Ijihatte tachiagatte kurikaesu kedo Never give up kono mama hashirasetekure yo Kono imagination no saki he to ore wa iku yo Oh Oh |-|Japonés= 揺れる陽炎　すべり出す汗 響きあう声　叩きあう肩 開けた窓から　空に尋ねた 俺たち　この夏　どうなんだい　ねえ、Mr.Future? Come on Come on Come on わずかでもチャンス Come on Come on Come on 繋いで いつだって　誰だって　そこに立ちたくって 間違って　イラだって　もがき続けて Never give up　このまま　終わりたくはない このイマジナーションをかかえて　俺は行くよ Oh Oh ぶつかって　転がって　強くなりたくって 意地張って　立ち上がって　繰り返すけど Never give up　このまま　走らせてくれよ このイマジネーションの先へと　俺は行くよ Oh Oh |-|Español= Las ondas de calor oscilantes, nuestro sudor, voces que resuenan y hombros que se enfrentan Desde la ventanta abierta, pregunté hacia el cielo, "¿Qué deberíamos hacer este verano, Señor Futuro?" Oh, vamos, vamos, vamos Las chances son pocas, pero... Oh, vamos, vamos, vamos Juntándolas...¡oh! Aunque siempre, todo el mundo se oponga Aunque te equivoques, aunque te desagrade, sigue esforzándote Nunca te rindas, no dejes que esto termine así Plasma esta imaginación, iré tras ella, ¡Oh, oh! Aunque te estrelles, aunque tropiezes, queriendo volverte más fuerte... obstinadamente, vuelves a levantarte, y todo se repite de nuevo, pero... No te rindas, déjame correr así, yendo hacia esta imaginación iré tras ella, ¡Oh, oh! Versión completa |-|Japonés romanizado= Yureru kagerou suberidasu ase Hibiki au koe tatakiau kata Aketa mado kara sora ni tazuneta Oretachi kono natsu dou nanda ii nee Mr. Future Oh, Come on, Come on, Come on Wazuka demo chansu Oh, Come on, Come on, Come on Tsunaide Oh Itsudatte daredatte soko ni tachitakute Machigatte iyatatte mogaki tsudzukete Never give up Konomama owaritaku wanai Kono Imagination o kakagete Otte wa iku yo Oh Oh Kyoukasho ni aru kotae yori motto Buttonda kandou o hoshi gatte ita Komi agete kuru "ku waa" tte nanika ga Ano goro shinjireru subetedatta Mr. Future Oh, Hello Hello Hello Kikoeterukai Oh, Hello Hello Hello Answer Oh Butsukatte korogatte tsuyoku naritakute Iji wa tte tachiagatte kurikaesu kedo Never give up Konomama hashirasete kure yo Kono Imagination no saki e to Otte wa yuku yo Oh Oh Maketa toki kara tsugi wa hajimatte nda Ima wa nigaku shibui aji demo Baby Itsuka kitto Itsudatte daredatte soko ni tachitakute Machigatte iyadatte mogaki tsudzukete Never give up Konomama owaritaku wanai Kono Imagination o kakagete Otte wa iku yo Oh Oh Ah Ore wa yuku yo Oh Oh |-|Japonés= 揺れる陽炎　すべり出す汗 響きあう声　叩きあう肩 開けた窓から　空に尋ねた 俺たち　この夏　どうなんだい　ねえ、Mr.Future? Come on Come on Come on わずかでもチャンス Come on Come on Come on 繋いで いつだって　誰だって　そこに立ちたくって 間違って　イラだって　もがき続けて Never give up　このまま　終わりたくはない このイマジナーションをかかえて　俺は行くよ Oh Oh 教科書にある　答えより　もっと ぶっ飛んだ　感動を　ほしがっていた こみ上げてくる　グワァーってなにかが あの頃、　信じれる　全てだった　Mr.Future Hello Hello Hello 聞こえてるかい？ Hello Hello Hello アンサー ぶつかって　転がって　強くなりたくって 意地張って　立ち上がって　繰り返すけど Never give up　このまま　走らせてくれよ このイマジネーションの先へと　俺は行くよ Oh Oh 負けたときから 次は始まってんだ いまは苦く渋い味でも　Baby いつかきっと いつだって　誰だって　そこに立ちたくって 間違って　イラ立って　もがき続けて Never give up　このまま　終わりたくはない このイマジネーションをかかえて　俺は行くよ Oh Oh Ah 俺は行くよ Oh Oh |-|Español= Las ondas de calor oscilantes, nuestro sudor, voces que resuenan y hombros que se enfrentan Desde la ventanta abierta, pregunté hacia el cielo, "¿Qué deberíamos hacer este verano, Señor Futuro?" Oh, vamos, vamos, vamos Las chances son pocas, pero... Oh, vamos, vamos, vamos Juntándolas...¡oh! Aunque siempre, todo el mundo se oponga Aunque te equivoques, aunque te desagrade, sigue esforzándote Nunca te rindas, no dejes que esto termine así Plasma esta imaginación, iré tras ella, ¡Oh, oh! Más que las respuestas que están en los libros de texto, quería una pasión que me haga volar Algo fantastico llegó a mi vida, y en ese entonces, pude creer que eso era mi todo, señor futuro Oh, hola, hola, hola ¿Me escuchas? Oh, hola, hola, hola ¡Contesta, oh! Aunque te estrelles, aunque tropiezes, queriendo volverte más fuerte... obstinadamente, vuelves a levantarte, y todo se repite de nuevo, pero... No te rindas, déjame correr así, yendo hacia esta imaginación, iré tras ella, ¡Oh, oh! Desde el momento en que perdí, empezaron "las veces siguientes" Ahora, aún sabe amargo, baby, pero algún día, de seguro... Aunque siempre, todo el mundo se oponga Aunque te equivoques, aunque te desagrade, sigue esforzándote Nunca te rindas, no dejes que ésto termine así Plasma esta imaginación, iré tras ella ¡Oh, oh!¡Ah, yo iré!¡Oh, oh! Personajes ''Por orden de aparición # Shōyō Hinata # Tobio Kageyama # Daichi Sawamura # Kōshi Sugawara # Ryūnosuke Tanaka # Kei Tsukishima # Yū Nishinoya # Asahi Azumane # Tadashi Yamaguchi # Hisashi Kinoshita # Kazuhito Narita # Chikara Ennoshita # Keishin Ukai # Kiyoko Shimizu # Ittetsu Takeda Categoría:Openings